The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicles, and more particularly to intelligent driving systems.
A vehicle is a mobile machine that transports people or cargo. Typical vehicles include wagons, bicycles, motor vehicles, railed vehicles, watercraft, aircraft and spacecraft. Land vehicles can be classified broadly by wheeled vehicles that apply steering and drive forces to the ground. The most common vehicle is a car that includes four wheels, an engine for acceleration, braking systems for deceleration and a steering mechanism.